


In which ciel gets cat ears

by demonesskitteness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonesskitteness/pseuds/demonesskitteness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel wakes up with cat ears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which ciel gets cat ears

 

"This is an order! Sebastian Michaelis you get here right this second!" Ciel continued furiously.

After shooing away the curious (and pesky) servants, Sebastian cautiously entered Ciel's room, only to be met with a volley of knives.

"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian asked dodging all the projectiles currently being thrown at him.

"Why do I have ears and a tail?" Ciel asked. Indeed, he had black cat ears and a tail that was currently whipping back and forth due to his frustration.

"Did you drink the tea Lau gave you?" Sebastian asked cheeks rosy at the thought of Ciel as a little kitten.

"Umm, yes," Ciel responded curiously. "Why?"

"It is my belief that I got it from Lau, who got it from Ranmau, who got it from Bardroy, who got it from Finnian, who got it from Meirin-"

"Just answer me! Where did the drink come from and why am I a neko!?" Ciel yelled.

"Well," Sebastian said while pacing," it came from a witch who created a tea that would reflect the wishes of the one who means to you. I must say, Bocchan, I am quite flattered."

Sebastian broke off when Ciel slapped him hard across the face. "Change me back now. It is an order!" he snarled mad as a bull.

" 'sigh' very well. The affects will go away in 24 hours. Oh, and the one who ordered the tea in the first place was Grell Sutcliff."

...


End file.
